


На "Влюбленной акуле"

by megaenjoy



Series: Хексбергский залив [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaenjoy/pseuds/megaenjoy
Summary: Первым через борт перебрался парень в мокром чужом мундире.- Во имя Создателя, - выкрикнул он, шаря по чужим лицам отчаянным взглядом, - здесь есть врач?(с)





	На "Влюбленной акуле"

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствуют фразы из канона.

_**Первым через борт перебрался парень в мокром мундире.** _

_**— Во имя Создателя, — выкрикнул он, шаря по незнакомым лицам отчаянным взглядом, — здесь есть врач?** _

Капитан Луиджи Джильди вгляделся в незваного гостя — тот нервно переступал с ноги на ногу, глядел почти умоляюще. Луиджи заметил лейтенантские знаки отличия на его рукаве.

— Капитан… Вы капитан? — дриксенский лейтенант повернулся к Луиджи и говорил теперь только с ним. — На шхуне есть лекарь? У нас тяжело раненый, он истекает кровью… — в голосе мальчишки звучало отчаяние, и Луиджи ему искренне посочувствовал. Небось, первый раз в настоящем бою. Не слушая угрюмую воркотню Варотти, Джильди велел своим матросам перенести раненого на «Акулу».

Лейтенант признательно взглянул на Луиджи, затем, спохватившись, кинулся помогать фельпцам.

Вся одежда дриксенского лейтенанта была мокрой насквозь. Он бережно поддерживал голову раненого, пока носилки опускали на палубу.

— Лекарь… Есть тут лекарь? Он умирает, — бессвязно бормотал лейтенант.

Даже в полутьме было видно, что повязка на плече раненого офицера намокла от крови и стала темно-багрового цвета. Луиджи склонился над раненым: он был смертельно бледен и, по-видимому, потерял уже много крови.

— Да какой у нас лекарь, сами мы все лекари, как нужда заставит, — ворчливо, но не без сочувствия отозвался Уго Варотти.

В глазах мальчишки вновь мелькнула паника. Он вскочил, затравленно озираясь. Казалось, он готов подхватить раненого офицера на руки и броситься с ним за помощью хоть на дно, хоть в Закат — если решит, что там ему смогут помочь.

— Спокойно, лейтенант! — Луиджи намеренно произнес это громко и резко. — Мы направляемся к берегу. Там, в порту, вашему товарищу будет оказана помощь.

— Он истекает кровью, — стуча зубами, потерянно повторял лейтенант. — Он не доживет до берега… Я обещал шаутбенахту…

Варотти сунул мальчишке в руки флягу и грубовато, но участливо велел ему отхлебнуть касеры, а Джильди со вздохом снова наклонился к раненому, вынул кинжал и осторожно отрезал остатки порванного рукава. На первый взгляд рана не казалась опасной для жизни, осколок засел неглубоко, однако кровь не останавливалась… Плечо было перебинтовано слабо и неумело, что неудивительно — когда гибнет целое судно, не до тщательных перевязок.

Луиджи прикрыл глаза, вспоминая Фельп, Муцио Скварца, раненного в плечо. Рокэ тогда справился с обязанностями лекаря блестяще, однако это было днем, сражение уже закончилось, да и шторма не было… И Рокэ понимает в ранах куда больше, чем он сам. Но ведь нельзя же просто сидеть, смотреть на дрожащего от холода и паники лейтенанта и понимать, как из этого человека в черном мундире с бледным мужественным лицом с каждой секундой уходит жизнь…

Что же сделал бы Рокэ в подобном случае? Луиджи размотал окровавленную повязку, отобрал у Варотти флягу с касерой и для начала щедро полил ею рану. Нужен жгут, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Луиджи осторожно поднял руку раненого и велел Уго принести шейный платок. Так, теперь скручиваем его вокруг плеча и связываем узлом… В этот узел, как припомнил Луиджи, надо будет продеть что-то твердое… Да вот хоть ножны от кортика…

Проклятый шторм! Галеру вдруг швырнуло так сильно, что Луиджи едва не рухнул на раненого. Леворукий побери, не хватало навредить ему еще больше. Похоже, кэцхен резвились вовсю: море кипело, и легкая «Влюбленная акула» превратилась в игрушку для бродячих волн. Луиджи почувствовал, как галера взмывает на огромном гребне…

— Держите его! — он успел выкрикнуть это вовремя, иначе бы тело раненого скатилось бы со вставшей дыбом палубы. Луиджи смахнул соленые брызги с лица. Закатные твари! Всю возню со жгутом придется проделать заново… Джильди отшвырнул намокший платок и приказал Варотти отрезать рукав от чистой рубахи.

Паруса над головой скрипели и хлопали… Луиджи с досадой подумал, что, если кэцхен не успокоятся, с перевязкой так ничего и не выйдет.

— Дайте же мне помочь ему, ну что вам стоит! — сквозь зубы пробормотал он, вглядываясь в бледное лицо раненого офицера. В этот момент он не помнил, что перед ним — дриксенец, враг. Луиджи увидел спешившего к нему Уго с рубахой в руках — и тут ему почудился чей-то тихий смех рядом… Мелодичный, точно серебряные колокольчики.

Он поспешно принялся накладывать жгут заново и, уже покончив с этим делом, изумленно огляделся: море, оказывается, притихло, гребцы спокойно и неспешно работали веслами. «Акула» направлялась в порт. Луиджи осторожно отпустил перетянутую жгутом руку раненого и приложил пальцы к его шее: пульс был слабый, но размеренный. Похоже, опасность миновала. Джильди повернулся к лейтенанту, который все это время безмолвной тенью маячил у него за спиной.

— На берегу придется извлекать осколок, это уже работа лекаря. У него ведь нет других ран?

— Рей… На него упал рей. Мне сказали, череп вроде бы цел… — пробормотал лейтенант.

Н-да. Этому дриксенцу повезло, что он вообще жив. Луиджи осторожно приподнял его голову: светло-русые волосы были окровавлены, но похоже, затылок не пробит. На бледной щеке офицера Джильди заметил шрам, похожий на след от абордажной сабли.

Уго принес плащ и набросил на раненого дриксенца. Тут мальчишка-лейтенант спохватился, вскочил, вытянулся и смущенно отдал честь:

— Прошу извинить, капитан. Руперт фок Фельсенбург, лейтенант флота его величества кесаря.

— Луиджи Джильди. Что же, надеюсь, на берегу вашему товарищу станет лучше. Вам повезло, что успели перенести его на вельбот до того, как ваше судно затонуло.

— Да... То есть, нет... То есть, тогда оно еще не тонуло, а сейчас, вероятно, уже затонуло… — Фельсенбург вновь смутился, затем глубоко вздохнул и опустил голову.

Ладно, Создатель с ним, какая ему, Луиджи, разница, что там у этих дриксов затонуло и когда. Все равно сражение закончено, этот раненый спасен, а дальше уже Альмейда будет решать, что делать с пленниками.

Джильди поднялся с колен. Внезапно притихший на несколько минут ветер взметнул высокую гряду волн прямо перед носом «Влюбленной акулы», послышались тревожные голоса моряков… Галера снова начала взлетать вниз-вверх в бешеном танце. А, закатные твари, он-то думал, буря прекратилась совсем. Рано обрадовался.

— Уго, надо убрать паруса и пусть налягут на весла! Больше мы сегодня никого не спасем, да и места уже нет.

Море бушевало с удвоенной яростью, но сквозь шум волн и свист ветра Луиджи все равно чудились переливы серебристого смеха.


End file.
